Catnip Wedding
by binnibeans
Summary: America and England have a surprise waiting for them when they get home, courtesy of Hungary and Belgium.


**A/N:** For **usxuk**'s Summer Camp event!

Day 26: Nekotalia

_Anything featuring Himaruya's Nekotalia universe. It can be the cats by themselves, the cats with normal America and England, AU, non-AU, etc._

* * *

><p>The church bells rang loudly, throughout the small town's street as the two newlywed men exited said church, their invited guests standing at the doors and throwing rice. Their hands were clasped, their rings shining rather magnificently in the early summer sun, and their smiles were wide, their cheeks becoming almost numb. They walked down the stairs of the church to cheers, and camera flashes, and shouts of, "Congratulations!" It had been a beautiful day for a wedding after the week of rain before it, and neither groom was thankful enough for their break. The sun in the sky seemed a good omen for them.<p>

Of course…. The reception was generally a different story for most people, and there was a small plethora of reasons for this. For one, people could relax at the reception; they didn't have to keep themselves mute, and they could discuss things without disrupting anyone. Another reason was activity. No matter what, people were going to move around, and if the DJ played any particular song, people would dance and get adrenaline flowing. That helped lead to the stronger need to not just relax, but let loose and have one, 2, or 8 drinks, and well…. That usually lead to something that would eventually become unpleasant.

Thankfully for America, his husband had stayed away from drinking too much, and was only a little buzzed, with rosy cheeks and a silly grin ever-present on his face. Getting home hadn't been difficult at all, as several volunteers at the reception had driven their gifts back to their house already. England had sobered up some, and it was he who discovered their cats.

* * *

><p>Americat sat on the top of his and Kitannia's scratching pole, watching as two strange women continuously entered and exited their house with boxes. One had long, brown hair, held behind one ear with a flower, and the other had shorter, blonde hair, held back with a band of sorts. Americat had never met these women, but they didn't seem to pose too much of a threat. Besides, something was calling his attention. Something much more interesting.<p>

The boxes the women had brought in were wrapped, their ribbons and bows flying every which way, and honestly? Americat really, really wanted to play with those ribbons…. Even though Kitannia stared at him with a, _You really shouldn't—the masters won't be happy if their things are scratched,_look. It didn't at all discourage Americat, and he jumped down from his pedestal, bounding over to the boxes. Claws retracted, he stretched a paw up to one of the sheer, glittery, blue ribbons, pressing it against the box it sat on. Soon enough, Kitannia joined him.

"Belgium! Quick!"

Americat glanced over quickly, seeing the woman with the longer hair staring straight at them. Her eyes seemed to shine over as the one Americat presumed was Belgium hurried over. She stopped beside the other woman, something flashing through her eyes.

"Do you think…?" Belgium asked.

The other woman nodded vigorously, and rushed back outside only to return a moment later with her hands full with several different items. She had a spool of ribbon, some scissors, and a few paper things with scribbly words written on them.

"Belgium, go put these in their bed—" the woman handed Belgium two soft-looking pillows. Americat loved soft pillows; he was liking this lady. "And tape these on the wall above it."

Belgium nodded, happily and determinedly walking off to do as she was told. Meanwhile, the flower-haired woman cut two long ribbons from the spool, then set them aside as she beckoned Kitannia towards her. "Come to Miss Hungary, Kitannia…! I have some catnip…!"

Normally Kitannia wasn't so easily lured into things, but where catnip was involved, Kitannia was there. Americat couldn't really blame him. After all, Americat was a huge lover of catnip, and their masters only gave it to them every so often…. Yet, it didn't seem as if Kitannia was going to get the catnip right away, and he seemed quite affronted as the woman, Hungary, grabbed hold of him and wrapped the ribbon securely – yet loosely – around his neck, and tied it with a bow.

Americat did not need to be lured into this: He went willingly. How often was it that you got to have something cool like _that_? Not that he didn't think his coat wasn't awesome enough, because it was totally cool, but this stuff _sparkled_, and sparkling was something his coat wasn't wont to do. He was just hopping out of Hungary's arms when Belgium returned, only to be picked up once again. Kitannia had as well, and both were sat down in their bed. Kitannia hunched his shoulders a little bit, moving his bow, and….

No, Americat couldn't take it. He pawed at Kitannia's bow, leading to something akin to Ring-Around-the-Rosie. It put Americat into a playful mood, and he found himself jumping on and under Kitannia. Hungary had reached forward, taking some kind of spray bottle and spritzed the side of Kitannia's face carefully. Americat sniffed, excited to find it had been their promised catnip. Excitedly, Americat nuzzled his nose and the side of his face to Kitannia's. Hungary and Belgium were doing something or other, but Americat only took notice of it when something started falling on top of himself and Kitannia. It was rice, maybe? He wasn't sure, but honestly, he still had catnip to sniff over, and that was really his first priority, and what he'd done until both he and Kitannia had curled up close together, falling asleep.

And so it had been like this that England had found their cats at two-o-clock in the morning. "America, come here and look," he'd called, and America peeked around the corner, joining him. A smile grew on his face as he looked upon the scene.

Americat and Kitannia had curled up closely, their noses nearly touching as their tails lay flat, yet intertwined. Their sheer, blue, glittered bows matched the few lacy pillows that sat in the bed with them, some raw grains of rice scattered about. Taped to the wall above them was a cardstock print with, "Just Married!" printed upon it, and there was a small SD card with a note that said, "Watch Me!" next to it.

Of course, it wasn't watched until the next day, as America and England had a few more … pressing issues to deal with, but when America slipped the card into his computer and found the file, he had to laugh as England sighed and shook his head.

_"Do you, Americat, take Kitannia to be your lawfully wedded kitty-husband?"_

_**purr**_

_"And do you, Kitannia, take Americat to be your lawfully wedded kitty-husband?"_

_**purr**_

_"Well, I don't disapprove. Do you disapprove, Belgium?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Wonderful! Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two kitty-husbands! You may nuzzle your cat! Oh, Belgium, look—!"_

The video had cut, either nation having slightly different responses to their cats' impromptu ceremony, but even England had to admit: Walking by to see Americat waking Kitannia up with a few licks to the cheek was pretty cute. (And no; no matter what America said, it was most definitely not similar at all to how America had woken England up that morning.) He was just grateful that, despite knowing full well that Kitannia was male, no kittens had shown up in the months that followed.

…He supposed that could be changed.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>UM. JUST A QUICK NOTE, ENGLAND ONLY MEANS ADOPTING KITTENS, AT THE END. ;A; S-so don't think anything ... horrible, or anything.<p> 


End file.
